A Charmed Revolution
by charmedp3prue
Summary: A twist to the season eight ending, as this story starts from when Billie and Christy first decide to take out The Charmed Ones. There will be blood...oh yes, there will be blood. MUHAHA. My first story, so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

((Note: This setting is before Christy died. It is what COULD have happened. Thanks - CharmedP3Prue))

Chapter One: The Jenkins Make A Plan

Billie Jenkins, youngest daughter of the now deceased Jenkins family, sat in the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor. Well, ex Halliwell manor. Billie and her older sister Christy had driven the sisters out of their family home, making them live together in the Underworld. Walking around, bored out of her skull, Billie suddenly looks up as she sees her sister approach.

"Look Billie," Christy says, walking to the former Halliwell Kitchen. "I was thinking of a way to get rid of The Charmed Ones." Reaching the counter where her sister sat, she pulls up a stool and grabs an orange as she begins to peel it.

"Ugh, not that again…" Billie says exasperated. All Christy could talk about lately was "their destiny" and that they had to "take out the Charmed Ones". Couldn't they ever get some real sister bonding?

Placing the orange on the counter gently, Christy gives Billie a sympathetic smile. "Hun, we need to do it soon. They are going to try and attack us any minute now. Which is why," she says, pointing over to the Basement Door, "I was down there. Remember The Nexus? That could have helped us, except it was destroyed last year. So I got to thinking…What is like The Nexus? The Hollow Billie..."

"No." Billie says firmly, cutting her sister off. "The Hollow…are you crazy? It was banished by both good and evil because if we unleashed it, it could destroy the world!" Billie gets her own stool now, placing it behind the counter so she could talk face to face to her sister.

"Billie…we are The Ultimate Power…we can handle it. But..." she says, not finishing her sentence as she begins to peel the orange again.

"But what?" Billie asks, knowing that she wasn't going to like what Christy was going to say next. Running a hand through her blonde hair, the youngest Jenkins sister waits for her sister's reply.

"We need Charmed blood to summon it. The sister's won't help us, so we need Wyatt and Chris." Christy says, looking back up to see her younger sibling's reaction.

"WHAT!" Billie demands, standing up from the stool. "Are you crazy? There is no way I am going to put those kids in danger!" she says, her voice slowly rising into a shrill.

"No Billie, they will be perfectly safe. All we need is for them to summon it for us. Then they can go back to Piper." She says, bitter disgust in the name. _Just tell her that the brats will be fine, and she will be up to it._ Christy thinks to herself, sighing a bit.

"I don't know…" she says, but slowly getting a plan ready for how to get the Charmed Children to the Manor. Christy had that effect on Billie, especially since she was her older sister. Billie just wanted to make her happy, and try to set things right for what had happened in the past.

------

"Can we PLEASE take a break!" Paige demands, stopping her slow pace, lugging the huge Book of Shadows under her arms. "Do you know how heavy this thing is!"

"Paige," Piper says, walking over to her youngest sister. "We need to keep moving. We are in the Underworld. There are no doubt plenty demons looking for us."

"She's right." Phoebe says, flipping some of her hair over her shoulders. "Here, let me take the Book for awhile." She adds, walking over to Paige and grabbing the hefty book.

Continuing their fast paced stride, except of course for Phoebe, they walk around aimlessly in the vast catacombs of The Underworld. "You know," Paige complains again, "You would think they would like to modernize this place…" she says, kicking some of the rocks.

A rock goes sailing past Piper and Phoebe, landing in a small cave. "HEY!" a loud voice comes from inside the cave, "Watch where you are…" the demon says as he walks out of his small home. "THE CHARMED ONES!" He yells with excitement, creating a fireball in the palm of his hand as ten other demons shimmer in.

"Great one Paige!" Phoebe yells at her sister, tossing the Book behind a giant boulder as her sisters run to take cover. Just as they jump behind the rock, the fireball singes the wall where they were just standing a moment ago.

Getting up, Paige watches as more fireballs come their way. "FIREBALLS!" she yells, using her power of telekinetic orbing to send a group of fireballs right back at their owners. "A little help here?" she asks Piper, knowing that Phoebe doesn't have an active power.

Standing up, the Halliwell Mother jumps to the left just as her sister Paige jumps to the right. Raising her hands and flicking them, she explodes two of the lower level demons. "FIREBALL!" Paige calls out again, sending the ball of flame at the demon that sent it.

Phoebe stands up, wishing she could help more. Seizing the opportunity, a demon hurls a fireball directly at the Premonitions Witch. "Phoebe, look out!" Piper yells, freezing the fireball inches from her sister's face. "Get back down!" Piper adds, exploding the demon that sent the fireball in the first place.

With only three of the ten demons left, the obvious leader shimmered out, followed by the other demons. "Paige…be more careful!" Piper says to her sister, knowing that this was partially her fault.

"I know I know…" Paige says, shaking her head as she walks over to Phoebe. "You okay?" she asks, picking up the Book and moving her sister. "Yeah, I'm fine..." Phoebe says, though a little upset she couldn't help.

As Phoebe and Paige move from behind the boulder, Piper unfreezes the fireball, watching it as it crashes into the rock. "Let's keep moving…" Piper says, continuing to walk.

"Here, let me take it…" Phoebe says, grabbing the Book of Shadows from her Whitelighter Hybrid sister's arms. Instantly, her body freezes as her premonition starts. Billie and Christy were holding hands with Chris, saying a spell. Phoebe couldn't hear it, but she knew it was to summon The Hollow as she watches as the infection spread into the Jenkins Sisters.

As the vision ended, Phoebe almost lost control of where she was standing. Stumbling, she drops the Book and puts her hands to her head. Piper walks back over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What did you see?" she asks simply, knowing that her sister had just received a vision.

"Chris…" she says simply, remembering the vision. "He was with Billie and Christy in the Attic. They summoned The Hollow." She finishes, trying to regain her breath.

"The Hollow!" Paige exclaims, knowing how bad it could be to a person. Phoebe nods her head, trying to regain her composure. "We got to go. Now." Piper demands, walking over to her youngest sister, knowing she could orb them out to the kids.

-----

Standing in the Attic, Billie and Christy worked for hours to try and think of a good enough spell to summon the Halliwell Children. Finally, Billie jumps up with a piece of paper with a small spell written across the page.

"I got it. Come here and hold my hand." She instructs, walking to the center of the room. Holding her hand out, she waits for her older sister to grab on to her open hand.

Walking over, Christy smiles to her sister as she wraps her fingers around hers. "Ready?" she asks Billie, making sure she really wanted to do this. Not that Christy actually cared or anything, she just wanted to make sure Billie believed that this was the right thing.

"Yeah, let's do it." Billie says simply, Holding the small sheet of paper in front of them, the two recited the spell together, their voices merging into one.

"_Children with Charmed blood  
Appear before us now  
Chris and Wyatt Halliwell,  
Summon the Hollow, show us how."_

-----

In the small apartment of Victor Bennet, the Charmed One's father (well, except for Paige of course), the two Halliwell children were playing with their stuffed animals as their grandfather was taking a shower. Instantly, there was a flash of light, as if lightning stuck in the room, and the two children were transported into The Halliwell Manor.

((CharmeP3Prue here, hoping you enjoyed the first installment of the First Episode of an Alternate Season Nine! More will be coming soon, so I hope you keep checking back!))


	2. Chapter 2

((CharmedP3Prue here again, writing the Second Chapter to my alternate season nine! Hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&R!))

Chapter Two: Chris-Crossed

Billie looks at the young Halliwell Witches, watching as they are both confused at where they are, and a little scared. "It's okay honey, Aunt Billie just wants to talk with you." She says, walking over to the two children.

Chris, being so young, feels safe since they are in his normal home. Smiling, he rocks back and forth as he starts to rattle his stuffed animal. Wyatt on the other hand knows that this is wrong. Eyeing Billie and Christy suspiciously, he orbs back out to their grandfathers, hoping that Chris would follow.

_Damn Brat…_ Christ y thinks to herself, scowling a bit. She immediately hides it, however, since they only needed one Halliwell Child, and she didn't want to scare Chris off. "Yeah Chris, we just want to ask a small favor." She says, obviously not good with children. _You're better at this than me…_ Christy thinks to herself, sending the telepathic message to her sister.

Nodding her head, Billie sits down on the ground with the small Halliwell in front of her. "Can you do us a favor Chris? Your mommy told us to ask for her, since she has been busy trying to find your dad." Billie says, running a gentle finger through his bangs.

At the mention of his father, Chris stops playing with his stuffed animal, obviously upset and missing him. "It's okay though. This could help get him back." Billie adds, sensing his being upset.

Chris nods his head, wanting anything to get his daddy back and to make mommy feel better. "Okay honey, what I need you to do is hold mine and Aunt Christy's hands." Billie says, picking him up.

Walking back to the center of the room, Billie holds Chris with her left side of her body, and holding his hand with her right hand. Christy holds gently onto his other hand, smiling to him. "Ready?" Billie asks her sister, looking at her and holding the spell in front of her to summon The Hollow.

"Let's do it." Christy says, giving a small smirk. Clearing her throat, Christy now holds the spell to Summon The Hollow in front of her, written out of memory from when Billie studied the Book of Shadows constantly.

"_Nos dico super inconcesses, _

_vox bonus quod malum. _

_Ultirusque a profugus, addo is hic, _

_addo is iam"_

-----

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orbed into the home of their father, desperately looking for the children. Hearing the shower running, Paige runs into the bathroom to get his attention.

Piper first runs over to Wyatt, hugging him in her arms. "Where is Chris?" she asks him sweetly, letting go of the embrace. Phoebe walks over, running a finger through his soft blonde hair.

Wyatt looks up at his mother, peering deep into her brown eyes. "Home." He says simply, nodding his head a bit. Paige and Victor walk into the Living Room, Victor running a towel through his hair and wearing a robe. "What's going on?" he asks the sisters, obviously confused.

"Where were you Dad!" Piper yells at her father, upset and worried for her youngest son. "What do you mean?" Victor asks, still confused. "Billie and Christy have Chris…" Phoebe says, breaking the silence and the tension.

A wave of regret, fear, and worry instantly rush over Victor's face, all at once. Sitting down on the couch, he lets out a heavy sigh. "I..I was just taking a quick shower…" he says, placing his head in his hands.

Piper, feeling a bit bad for yelling at him, sighs and sits down beside him. Running her hand along his back, she lets out a sigh as well. "It's not your fault dad. I was just worried. But we need to go get them now, okay? Make sure Wyatt is safe." Piper says, giving her dad one last rub on his back.

"Ready girls?" Paige asks her sisters, holding onto their shoulders. "Yeah. Let's get this over with.." Piper says, though worried inside for Chris. The three of them wave good-bye to Wyatt and Victor as they orb off to The Manor.

-----

As soon as the spell is finished, in the Nether Realm a small white box with ancient carvings rises from its platform, slowly opening. Out of the box flies a million of black bugs, flying directly toward The Manor.

-----

Hearing the buzzing, Billie gets a little worried. There was no backing down now however, as the Hollow swarms into the room, going through the nasal passageways of the Jenkins sisters.

They are both flown backwards, landing with a loud thud on the wall of the attic. Chris, who had gotten scared and orbed out, orbed right back in near the sisters. Walking over to them, he smiles. Not in an evil way, just the kind of baby smile when something funny has happened.

"Ow…" Billie complains, rubbing her head. Just as she gets up, The Charmed Ones orb into the attic, looking for Chris. Seeing him, he smiles as he claps his hands together a bit. He thinks that his family is here to move back in. Little does he know that this event has changed his whole future…

Expecting that the Charmed Ones would come, Christy stands up, throwing a potion on the ground. Wind flies around the two sisters, but strangely around Chris as well.

"NO!" Piper yells, driving to try and get her son out of the vortex. But it was too late, as Billie and Christy, along with baby Chris end up at Magic School, only to be met by a completely different man from the future.

-----

Victor Bennet sits down on his couch, still a little confused about everything that had happened. He indeed felt guilty, as it was partly his fault that Chris had been taken.

Placing his head on his lap, he leans back in the bathrobe, waiting for his daughters to return home. A flash of light again explodes in the living room, leaving Victor a bit dazed. _Since when did they lightning in? Shouldn't they be orbing?_ Victor thought to himself, letting his eyes readjust.

Spotting a completely different person, however, standing full and tall in the living room. He had sandy blonde hair, cut short with sparking blue eyes. He wasn't too tall, but he wasn't short either. Looking magnificently…good?

"…Wyatt?" Victor asks, looking at his grandson all grown up.

-----

Reappearing at Magic School, the now Hollow-Infected Jenkins sisters let their eyes get fixed on the new dark and dank setting, seeing a figure of a man on top of a desk.

"Who are you?" Billie asks suspiciously, picking up Chris in her arms again. Christy walks up beside her sister, ready to tap into her fire-starting powers if needed.

"What," he says, stepping out of the shadows. "You don't recognize me?" the voice says, fully coming into the view now. He had dark hair, dyed black recently. His skin was pale, and he had dark brown eyes. Hints of eye-liner were obvious on his eyes, and his clothes seemed to be of an Upper Level Demon. "I mean, you are holding me." He says, letting out an evil laugh.

-----

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe orb back to Victor's small and cramped apartment, only to be met by Piper's now grown up Eldest. The child Wyatt giggles a bit, looking at himself.

"Wyatt? What…Why…how…" Piper begins, not even able to finish her sentences. Taking a couple breaths, she attempts to talk again, now with her thoughts a bit clearer. "Why are you back here?" she asks calmly, though inside her head was about to implode.

"We really need to talk." He says with a laugh, looking at the small version of himself and waving. "I already explained it to Grandpa. Though I'm not sure he fully understands the intensity of the situation."

Victor looks up, still a little weird hearing a full grown man call him grandpa. Shaking his head, he walks into the kitchen. "I'm…I'm gonna make some coffee." He says simply, hoping that would calm everyone's nerves.


End file.
